


What a Dream Reveals

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Frederick Chilton is watching an episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 7: Same Time, Same Place. He imagines being the Gnarg, Francis Dolarhyde being Willow, crouching on top of him, lapping up his blood. Only Freddie Lounds shows up and perhaps a truth about their fascination with Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham is revealed.
Relationships: Dr. Frederick Chilton/Francis Dolarhyde, Dr. Frederick Chilton/Freddie Lounds, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	What a Dream Reveals

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the end of the TV series Hannibal. Buffy the Vampire Slayer only crosses over as something Frederick Chilton is watching and becomes part of his dream. I don’t own Hannibal nor Buffy the Vampire Slayer but both have taken up permanent residence in my imagination.

An episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer was playing on the TV. It was the final season, Same Time, Same Place. Awful scene where a demon sat on Willow’s chest, slicing off her skin with long fingernails, eating it with slow relish. 

Frederick Chilton stared at the screen. He imagined sitting on Francis Dolarhyde’s chest. Imagine the almighty Dragon on his back, naked, tears leaking from his eyes. Not more than a man, far less than a man. Frederick crouched on top of him, lapping up his blood. Ah, yes, he was getting a taste for blood. He owed Hannibal Lecter for this development in his character. 

And who was approaching him on the cliffside? Freddie Lounds in her awkward heels, camera in hand, ready to catch him in the act. 

Well, he’d catch her off guard. Frederick turned to her with a dollop of blood in his finger. 

“Try it,” he whispered. “Aren’t you curious about what it tastes like? After writing about those with a taste for blood for so long?”

Freddie’s eyes widened, but she crouched down beside him, the skin-eating monster. Only she was no longer Freddie. She’d turned into Will Graham, gazing at the blood, at his finger as he were mesmerized. 

Frederick Chilton smiled, feeling his mouth widen, for he was no longer Frederick Chilton. He was Hannibal Lecter and he was patient. He would wait for Will. 

Eventually Will leaned forward to kiss the finger with the offered blood, tongue darting out. He tasted the blood, looked started before turning back into Freddie Lounds. 

Got her. Frederick grinned at her right before he woke up.

If she’d caught him in the act, well, he’d caught her as well. Perhaps they were both entirely too fascinated with Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter. Perhaps that was why neither of them could stop writing about them. 

Curious what a dream reveals.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought the demon on Buffy was a Gnarl but according to the official guide it's a Gnarg. I'm still not sure about the name...


End file.
